starwarsinterregnumfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
Star Wars: Interregnum is an unofficial, fan-based online gaming organization focused on George Lucas's Star Wars® franchise. The club is composed of Star Wars fans with "a certain point of view:" namely, a shared appreciation of the oft-maligned, much-misunderstood Galactic Empire. In SW:I, the rebels are the villains of the saga: they are criminals, traitors, terrorists, and masters of propaganda. In contrast, the noble Imperials are the true heroes, bravely fighting to preserve order, a catch-all term for a complex idea: a society in which stability, prosperity, and justice are shared by all sentient beings in the Galaxy. Members of SW:I explore this shared Imperial perspective in various ways: *By role-playing in an ongoing and persistent play-by-post story forum *By writing more traditional "fan fiction" stories *By playing a range of solo and multiplayer video games *By chatting with each other in ICQ/IRC. This wiki is a supplementary resource, designed to support the above activities. =The Literary RPG= The Star Wars: Interregnum literary role-playing game - a play-by-post, forum-based, shared storytelling environment - is the heart of the club. Set in the year 5 ABY, the rpg allows players to explore the worlds of the post-Imperial Galaxy as stormtroopers, starfighter pilots, and officers in the Imperial Navy, as part of a loyalist garrison maintaining control over a small corner of the the Star Wars Galaxy that straddles the ill-defined border between Unknown Regions and Wild Space. Less than a year has passed since the rebels' declaration of their arrogantly-named New Republic, and the bureaucrats on Imperial Center (which the rebels call Coruscant) seem unable to destroy these would-be usurpers. As time goes on, it becomes increasingly clear that the hypocritical New Republic can only keep their fractious new government together by employing the very same tactics their propaganda machine accuses the Palpatine regime of using: lying, scapegoating, and fear-mongering. The citizens of the Empire - especially those in Wild Space - fight on, struggling to uphold the positive ideals of the New Order - security, opportunity, and equality - while surrounded by competing factions. *Note - "Star Wars: Interregnum" is the name of the club; the name of the in-story faction to which all player-characters in the literary rpg belong is "The Galactic Empire." The Vast Empire's Territories The "Core Worlds" of Vast Imperial Space: System Name Planet Name Description Image Rheagent System Home system of the VE's ruling High Council, and most of the faction's leading businesses. Lotaith The third planet from the Rheagent sun, Lotaith is the metropolitan capital of the Vast Empire, and the fortress-like meeting place of the High Council. 200px Cepany The second planet from the System's star, Cepany is the VE's beautiful center of commerce and trade. 200px Sian System Home system of the VE's Army Division. Tadath The second moon of the gas giant Nodriss, Tadath is a tourist destination and the site of Army HQ, with orbital facilities for special training. 200px Vectra System Home system of the VE's Navy Division. Abrae The only moon of the gas giant Tague, Abrae is an icy, defensible outpost, the site of the Vast Empire's Naval Academy and Naval Intelligence HQ, and has orbital facilities housing Naval HQ. 130px Selected recent conquests: System Name Planet Name Description Image Bestine System Strategically important naval shipyards and influential location. Bestine IV The fourth planet from the System's star, Bestine has unique oceanic shipyards, designed to produce frigate-sized vessels. 200px Belgaroth System Strategically important naval shipyards and influential location. Belgaroth An unremarkable terrestrial planet with extensive orbital shipyards, Belgaroth occupies an important strategic location along the only viable expansion route from VE space in the Unknown Regions to the Galactic Core. 200px Other worlds of note in the VE: System Name Planet Name Description Image Shykar System Rumored home system of the Dark Jedi Order. Lopen Lopen is a barren, desert-like rock, far from known space lanes. 200px Contested worlds: *The worlds along [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Corellian_Trade_Spine the Corellian Trade Spine] Club Canon This shared narrative (the VE literary rpg) has been going since 1998, and during that time, the VE's version of Star Wars history (a.k.a., "club canon") has diverged slightly from the "official" version of the history of the Star Wars Galaxy, as maintained by Lucas Licensing (a.k.a., the established canon of the Star Wars Expanded Universe). The most significant differences between VE canon and EU canon to date include: Topic How VE canon differs from established EU canon 100px Grand Admiral Thrawn • He survived the attempt on his life during the Battle of Bilbringi. • He leads the largest "Imperial" faction, composed of the Empire of the Hand and most of the loyalist worlds that comprise the canon faction known as the Imperial Remnant. • In the VE, Thrawn's faction is colloquially referred to as "The Imperial Remnant," "Thrawn's Confederation," or "the Thrawnists." 100px Director of Imperial Intelligence Ysanne "Iceheart" Isard • She is also still alive, after surviving the so-called Bacta War. • She has had a falling out with Thrawn, but still commands the loyalty of many Imperial Intelligence operatives. • In the VE, Isard's faction is colloquially referred to as "The Shadow Empire," or "Iceheart's agents." 100px The Plague Wars • Shortly after the founding of the New Republic, both sides in the ongoing Galactic Civil War resorted to deploying biological weapons, in their increasingly desperate attempts to gain an advantage over each other. This grisly series of events is known as The Plague Wars. • The Vast Empire was the only major faction to abstain from using bio-weapons during this period: the VE does not use indiscriminate weapons of mass destruction, and never purposefully targets civilians. 100px Speciesism and Xenophobia • After the xenocidal Plague Wars, the Galaxy is much more divided than in the standard EU; speciesism is prevalent. • The VE is the exception to the rule: a refuge of acceptance, cooperation, and equality. VE leaders pushed for autonomous self-government even before Palpatine's death, largely because of their opposition to the bigotry and humanocentrism of his regime. 100px No "Emperor Reborn" • Palpatine was not "reborn," nor will he ever return. A list of "Imperial" factions can be found here. A list of New Republic-allied factions can be found here. Maps Since club canon is a little different than EU canon, it should be no surprise that the Galaxy of the Vast Empire looks a little different than the Galaxy of the official Expanded Universe. =For New Members= If this overview has captured your imagination, and you're ready to join the Vast Empire, you should proceed to this page: Character Creation Guidelines. Follow the directions on that page, and after a short training period in your chosen Division (Army or Navy), you'll enjoy all the benefits of membership in the Vast Empire: a vibrant fan club, an active play-by-post role-playing game, a ready-made gaming clan, and an inspiring community of writers and artists.